


I'm Here

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Series: Dark!Dean Drabbles 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy





	I'm Here

Dean’s hand is closed tight around your throat as he snaps his hips against yours, powerful fingers pressing deep into your flesh. Your face burns where the blood collects under the surface of your skin as he cuts off the supply.

This isn’t an unusual position for you; splayed out underneath the rugged hunter while he wildly hammers into you. You like it rough, like it passionate - and Dean’s never been one to shy away from a dominant role, but he’s starting to take it too far.

Last week he’d spanked you so hard that the skin had cracked and bled, and it had taken you around three days before you could comfortably sit down again.

And just last night he’d bit you, fucking  _bit_  you, right in the meat of your neck and shoulder, then slurped up the streaming red like you were dripping  _ice_   _cream_. You should have used it then, should have stopped him - but fuck, if you aren’t a bit of a slut for it, for the pain.

So you didn’t, you said nothing while he held you down, kept the safeword buried under your tongue as he lapped you clean while his powerful hips slammed into yours.

And so here you are, once again trapped underneath his heavy bulk, strong fingers squeezing at your throat. You get both hands on his wrist, helplessly tug as black starts to dot your vision.

“Wen-” you rasp, “Wendi…” Dean relaxes his grip, zeros his mossy eyes on yours. “Wendigo!”

“Shit.”

The hunter jerks his hand away, and pulls out, falls to your side to cradle you to his strong chest.

“Shh…” he says. “I gotcha…you’re alright…” His hand runs soothing paths up and down the length of your damp spine.

Your own hand massages your aching throat as you cough against his chest, suck in frantic gulps of air. He smooths his hands over you until your breathing returns to normal, until your own hands slide up over his shoulders, around the back of his neck as you let yourself melt against him.

His hand’s in your hair now, long fingers raking through your locks as you breathe each other’s air. “You okay?” he murmurs, breath warm against your lips.

“Yeah,” you whisper, blinking slow. “I just…I mean, are  _you_  okay? You’ve been…I dunno. Kind of intense lately.”

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just thumbs invisible patterns into your shoulder.

“I just…I dunno. This year’s been… _intense_ , I guess.” He sighs, eyes sad. “I needed an outlet. And I used you.” You watch as his eyes flutter closed, long lashes fanned against his cheekbones. He opens them. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, lips stretching in a warm smile.

Your heart aches, melts for him, for his pain. “Whatever you need, babe.” You mirror his smile.

“I’m here.”


End file.
